After Vegas
by DreamingNik
Summary: Updated! after vegas, our 8 friends find family in themselves and danger in the outside world. up until VLV only, everything afterwards never happened.
1. They fixed it

After they all got back to Roswell, they faced the parental firing squad. Kyle got grounded for a week, and Tess was off the hook pretty much, max and Isabel's parent's were disappointed in them but avoided carnal punishment, liz and maria both got a week from their parents and alex pretty much got off the hook.  
  
At school the next day they all joked around together at lunch and reminisced about the fun night they had had. They commiserated about parental punishment and other things.  
  
Max looked across the table at liz, she was so happy, and then he remembered how she seemed when they were dancing, right before the song ended, she seemed like she wanted to tell him something. He let it slide, they had chemistry next, and he'd talk to her then.  
  
Maria and Michael were as close as ever. She realized that he was becoming a really considerate guy, despite his slip ups.  
  
Isabel sat there next to Alex and realized that she had fallen in love with him again. When they had been dancing in the club there was something that just made it click. As she looked around at her friends, she saw a change, they were laughing, smiling, they were happy, they hadn't had that in a while. Tess and Kyle were sitting next to each other holding hands and looking like they were..in love.  
  
Then she got it, they were happy because things were right again for them. Maria and Michael were together, she and Alex were rekindling their relationship and Kyle got Tess to forget about her destined love for max, the only thing left was for liz and max to be together again, then Isabel's family would finally be ok again.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
After their lab, max told liz to meet him in the band room, they needed to talk.  
  
When they got in there, Liz laughed to herself at the irony; how it was like the first time they were in there together. "So max, what did u need to talk about?"  
  
Max got right to the point. "I know that there was something that you wanted to tell me when we were dancing in Vegas, what is it?"  
  
She looked at him, "I love you max," the words came out, and she was shocked that she said it. But it was true. All of a sudden he took her in his arms and the whole story of future max came out. When they were done, his kissed her and without anything being said, they were together, forgiven and happy. They both saw the change in Kyle and Tess's relationship. The four couples made everything right finally.  
  
**************************************************************** A month later the 8 friends were preparing for prom.  
  
AN: more to come, in the next chapter, something threatens the royal 8 and the life of a loved one. 


	2. The crystal

It was one of those nights where she and max would lie on her bed and kiss and hold each other and nothing in the world could go wrong. She thought back to the day before when she and maria and izzy and tess had shopped for prom dresses.  
  
Isabel's was a slinky red dress, while tess went with an ice blue number. Maria had picked out a flowing hippy dress and liz chose a black figure hugging indie dress. They picked out jewelry, and makeup. It felt normal and teenager.  
  
She was taken out of her flashback by max nibbling on her neck.  
  
"Hey you, no glowing hickeys!" she laughed and he kissed her again. It was deep and passionate, reminding them that they were still young, and had the passion of young lovers.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Downstairs, maria and Michael were closing up, while tess, kyle, alex, and Isabel hung out in a booth. They were all sitting around when liz and max came down for some food. They laughed at the site of it, max and liz obviously didn't know anyone was still around, because max still had liz's lipstick on his face and liz's hair was disheveled. They both quickly turned and ran into the bathroom. They appeared again cleaned and put together, but they could not avoid the laughs and teasing that followed.  
  
The friends were cleaning up when something hit the front window and it shattered. It was followed by a great energy force that flung the standing liz and max and maria and alex into the far wall, while the others who were sitting fell over into the next booth.  
  
After it was over, max leapt up, "is everyone alright?!" he called to the others. When they had determined that no one was seriously hurt, they ran outside, hoping to see some trace of the cause of it. All they saw was taillights.  
  
Then Isabel said what was on everyone's mind, "what was that?!"  
  
Not one had a clue; they went back in to clean up the glass. "My dad is going to freak," liz said. It was when they were clearing a pile of shattered glass that they saw it. It was a piece of red crystal. Smaller than a fist but larger than a pebble. It glowed and there appeared to be something black in the center. Carefully, Tess picked it up, and it glowed even more, before stopping altogether. When it stopped Tess looked up and then collapsed. The crystal fell to the floor and no one dared pick it up. Max and Kyle ran to Tess. Max put his hand on Tess's cheek, and connected.  
  
He saw a jumble of things, parts of her life, emerging from the pod, and then meeting them all. Realizing she loved Kyle. Her life beginning with her new family of friends. Then he saw the things she saw when she picked up the crystal, red light, Nicolas killing Isabel and maria while making her and liz watch, chained to a wall. Then he realized with relief that tess had fainted from fear. They broke the connection and she woke up. Max and Tess explained everything to the group. How the device was meant to help them see their future, and their greatest fears. Losing her family was one of Tess's. They all took turns holding it. They saw similar things. Like the girls being taken, Kyle's death, and max and Michael finally murdered by Nicolas, Alex finding Isabel's body at his front step, and liz running out of a warehouse, and saying goodbye to Tess and Maria's body.  
  
They visions frightened them all, and the fear aspect was the worst. They knew, somehow, that what they were seeing wasn't real, that it was just fears. But they still were shaken. They then tried to focus all their energy and they saw the future.  
  
It was quick and confusing, but some things stood out. When they had finished connecting, they knew one thing: that very soon, someone was going to try and kill Jim Valenti and Amy DeLuca.  
  
A.N.: I know, cliffhanger! Next chapter coming soon, the group tries to stop the demise of jim and amy, and something happens that will change everything. 


	3. Walk down a street and a dream

Author's Note: I know I know, ages since I have written. I know this chapter is short, but I'll write more later, this is just to spark some interest! Read and review! Thanks to jazzypunker, trude, and dramastarOF06.

Kyle and Tess went home later that night after hours of experimenting with the crystal. They didn't know for sure who had thrown it in the window of the Crash, but they all thought it might have come from the protector of the dupes from New York.

The first plan of action was to find him, and the only way to do that would be to locate Ava. Of all of the dupes she would be the one to help them, to tell them what she knew about the protector, where he might be. Before she left Roswell she had made it clear to Liz that she didn't want to have any part in their alien destiny, but she would always help if she was really needed.

Without the protector, they didn't know how they could protect Jim and Amy from some unknown threat.

That night, Isabel was going to dreamwalk Ava, they would get some sleep and meet up in the morning to discuss what Isabel had found out.

Tess ran over everything in her mind, she knew what she had seen, the images of Kivar were not real, but she still felt it all. The pain and fear, it was paralyzing. She wanted this over.

Maria was scared, her mother was in danger and they were flying blind as to how to prevent it. They were going to tell Jim in the morning at the meeting at the Crashdown. But they did not know how to help her mother. She prayed that night for Isabel to find Ava and bring good news.

She also prayed for Michael and Tess, the only family that they had were the group of friends and Jim, who was a father figure to both people who had never had a family to run to. She didn't know what she'd do if she didn't have her mother.

Isabel lay on her bed that night with a Polaroid of Ava that Liz had kept just for this reason. She cleared her mind and hoped that wherever Ava was, she was sleeping. Things grew dim and then she was standing in the middle of an empty street, she didn't recognize the place, but she knew that it must be New York City. Everything was deserted and she looked for Ava, she didn't know how long this would last.

A hand tapped her shoulder and she turned to face the person, but who she saw was not what she had been expecting.

i have to admit, i love cliffhangers. more soon...Isabel interacts with the last person she thought she'd ever meet.


End file.
